From DE 10221993 B4 a wheel suspension system for non-steered wheels of motor vehicles is known, with a lower transverse control arm of torsionally rigid structure articulated to the vehicle body or to an auxiliary support frame, onto which a wheel carrier is articulated at two mounting points, and with two further individual control arms also articulated above it to the body and to the wheel carrier, such that one mounting point between the lower transverse control arm and the wheel carrier is designed to be flexible in the transverse direction. In this case one of the mounting points is formed by two bearings nested in one another, of which the bearing that co-operates with the transverse control arm is a torsion bearing and the bearing that co-operates with the wheel carrier is a thrust pressure bearing, such that the bearing can be loaded under thrust in the transverse direction and under pressure in the vertical direction.
Furthermore, from WO 96/27507 a wheel suspension system for a vehicle axle with two wheels is known, which has a transverse leaf spring with two-point mounting and a respective wheel carrier in each case, wherein a one-piece, continuous and wheel-guiding composite-material transverse leaf spring is provided, which consists of plastic reinforced with mostly longitudinally orientated technically continuous filaments. In this known wheel suspension system the two-point mounting has high rigidity in the transverse direction; the composite-material transverse leaf spring has a spring constant in the driving direction and a spring constant in the vertical direction, such that the ratio of these spring constants relative to one another is at least 15 and at articulation points the ends of the leaf spring are articulated directly to the wheel carriers. In this case a wheel-guiding element that supports longitudinal and transverse forces is provided, which connects the wheel carriers flexibly to the chassis so that, with the transverse leaf spring and the wheel-guiding element, all the wheel forces can be absorbed.